My Big Crush Part II
by GirlWonder123X
Summary: Please read My Big Crush first if you haven't already. You may choose to just skip to this one but it would be more understandable to read the first one before part II. Hiro, a teenage prodigy meant to help people in need. Gogo, a girl who is top of the line awesome and is skilled in every way. They will both soon learn that true love can and will surpass all challenges. Hirogo!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror is back! and along with the author is My Big Crush Part II! Can't wait for you guy's to see what I've got planned so start reading now! Enjoy!**

"Alright gang.. let's see what we've got. Progress reports!"

"There hasn't been any crime in the city for some weeks now." said Honey Lemon.

"No reports to the police in more than 48 hours." said Wasabi.

"Everything is calm and collected on ground and no occurrences of criminals have been reported." said Gogo.

"Everythings A and Okay!" said Fred.

"Well everything seems to be alright…" said Hiro.

"Yay!" said Fred.

"No Fred that's bad." said Honey Lemon.

"Nooo….. Why?"

"It's not a normal thing for there to be no crime in the city."

"Uhhh…"

"Think about it like this buddy, it goes from there being bank robberies, fights, etcetera to there being dead silence." said Wasabi.

"Then what's going on? How could the city be kept calm and out of the blue bombs crash against Fred's house?" said Gogo.

"I don't know. But one things for sure…" said Hiro.

"Ya! There's ninja robots that are after my house!" said Fred.

"No Fred!" said Wasabi.

"Awww…"

"No wait! Fred you're a genius!" said Hiro as he began searching something on the main computer.

"I am!?"

"He is?" said Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Gogo.

"Yes, don't you guys see?"

"See what exactly?" asked Gogo.

"Look."

Everyone gathered to the main screen and Hiro began explaining his theory out loud.

"Okay, so we know three things about the event that took place."

"Got it!" said Fred.

"First off, the bombing took place at Fred's house."

"Mhm." said Fred.

"Next, the bombing happened exactly at midnight today."

"Mhm…"

"So, if the bombing had a place and time…"

"Uhhh.."

"Oh for heaven sakes Fred! The bombing was obviously planned to happen!"

"Oh!"

"Exactly Gogo!" said Hiro.

"Okay but why my house?"

"Well Fred it could be that the person who sent the bombs must have been on a search for something." said Wasabi.

"Something? Or someone." Hiro stated.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Dude.." said Fred.

"Ya we know Fred, this is something big…" said hiuro.

"No not that."

"then what?"

"There's a spider on your shoulder."

"AAHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! AAHHHHH!" Hiro screammed while jumping around.

Not watching where he was going he bumped into Gogo and jumped into her arms. Gogo blushed but quickly regained her tough exterior while dropping Hiro on his bum.

"Women up Hiro!" Gogo said as she stepped on the spider.

Hiro looked up at Gogo blushing madly as he realized he had been in Gogo's warm and tender arms.

"S-sorry Gogo…"

"It's cool." responded Gogo as she gave him a hand and lifted him back up with ease.

They looked at each other and started coming closer when…

"Guys!" said Fred.

"Oh um ya… Ummm what were we talking about?" asked hiro, snapping out of his love stuck phase.

"You were saying about how the bombs had a target." said Honey Lemon.

"Oh right! Ok, the bombs were directed at Fred's house and Fred's house alone so the culprit must have had wanted to get the attention of someone inside Fred's house."

"How will we find out who the bombs were aimed for? There was over 500 people at the party." questioned Wasabi.

"Well we can all blame Fred for that one." said Gogo as she and the others looked towards Fred.

"Well excuse me for living live to the fullest."

"We may not know exactly who the target was, but we can narrow down the suspectives."

"How?" asked Fred.

"Like this."

Hiro got out a disc shaped object from his station and spoke into it.

"find Fred Zilla's house and scan all life expectancies of a time frame from 7:00 to midnight."

The disc floated into the air and went to its destination.

Hiro went to his station and opened up a live video presentation of the disc's doings.

Everyone watched in amazement as the main screen displayed the disc. the disc scanned all parts of Fred's house and soon arrived back at Hiro's base.

The disc landed on Hiro's hand and blinked red.

"Wow!" everyone said in amazement.

"I know right!"

Hiro got out a small base component. which was hooked up to his computer, and set the disc on top.

Hiro's screen displayed various information on Fred's house and all the info got put onto the main computer so the whole gang could take a look.

"Hiro this is amazing!" commented honey Lemon.

"Ya! Way to go little bro." said Wasabi.

"Cool!" said Fred.

"You've really got a true gift Hiro." said Gogo.

"T-thank you."

Hiro looked towards Gogo and zoned out for a bit, that was until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and got to it.

"So umm…. I'm glad you guys liked my little project."

"What information did the disc get from my house?"

"Well the disc scanned all possible traces of DNA in your house Fred, so on the screen will appear pictures of all people who were attending your party."

"Nice!"

"Ya it is, now this is your part Fred."

"Huh?"

"You sent everyone invited an invitation right?"

"Ya."

"And you had security up front so nobody uninvited could get in, correct?"

"yup."

"Well since you know everyone who attended I want you to look at all the images and take a look if you find anyone who looks remotely suspicious who you might not recognize."

"Oh I get it! Were going to decipher the innocent people from the not so innocent." said Wasabi.

"Correct!" said Hiro.

"Oh I know a suspect!" said Fred.

"Really who?" asked Hiro.

"Gogo. Hahahaha!"

"Why you little!" Gogo started as she walked towards Fred.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" said Hiro as he stepped between Gogo's path towards Fred.

"Move out of the way Hiro and let me give him a piece of my mind!"

"No wait! Gogo you can't kill him!"

"Give me one reason why I can't!"

"We need him for the mission."

"Really!? That's all you're going to say? Feeling the love man." said Fred.

"Fine… But only because we have a mission to complete."

"Thank you."

"Yay I'm free!"

"Fred… Isn't there something you want to say to Gogo?"

"Ya… Gogo?"

"Yes?"

"Your breath stinks. Breathmint?" asked Fred as he offered her a box of breath mints.

"Fred!" Screamed everyone at his direction.

Gogo blew a breath of air onto her hand and sniffed her hand, she cringed as she realized Fred was right.

She got a piece of strawberry bubble gum and started popping bubbles once more.

"Alright. I'm sorry Gogo- See! Her breath did stink!"

"Fred!"

"What?"

Hiro shook his head and went back to their earlier discovery.

"The point is Fred, you need to sit in front and take a look at all the images present and dicipher the innocent from the suspicious people."

"Got it!"

Hiro opened up a file and a presentation of photos appeared on the screen.

One by one a photo would appear and disappear while Fred watched every picture carefully.

"No he's good. So is she. And him."

"Hey Fred what about him?" asked Wasabi.

Hiro paused it and a big buff guy with tattoos appeared on the screen.

"No that's my cousin Tom."

"Tom?"

"Short for Tommy Junior."

"Huh, never knew a guy like that could have such innocent names like Tommy and Junior. No offence." said Wasabi.

"Non taken, continue please!"

Hiro pressed play and more pictures popped up.

"Nope not him. Not her. Definitely not her."

"What about her?" asked Honey Lemon.

The screen presented a picture of a woman with blue hair and piercings.

"You mean cousin maggie? No not her."

"Man Fred you have some strange family members." whispered Gogo to Hiro.

Hiro nodded his head in agreement to gogo's statement and pressed play once more.

Time passed and Fred still hadn't found anyone out of 'the ordinary'.

Without noticing Hiro and Gogo's hands slowly started coming closer and closer.

Their pinkies brushed against each other and both looked at each other then at their hands then at the floor.

Neith removed their hand they just kept getting closer and hiro ended up grasping Gogo's hand while gently rubbing circles around it.

Gogo kept blushing as she enjoyed his gentle touch against her hand.

Both then turned and looked at one another as their bodies started simultaneously leaning in closer….

"You lovebirds done yet!?" screamed Fred towards them.

"Ahh!" Hiro and Gogo screamed. Gogo got shocked most and ended up jumping right onto hiro's lap.

"Hiro and Gogo sitting in a tree kissing!" sang Fred out loud.

"First comes love!" sang Honey Lemon.

"Then comes marriage!" sang Wasabi.

"Then comes a bunch of hiro's in the baby carriage!" everyone sang finishing off the song together.

"Guys!" screamed Hiro and Gogo simultaneously, while blushing like mad.

Gogo realized in what position they were and started removing herself from his lap.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Gogo…" Hiro apologize as he put her down gently.

"No it was me who jumped into your lap like that."

"Still I-"

"Hiro?"

"Ya?"

"Stop talking."

"Sorry."

Gogo rolled her eyes at Hiro. She knew Hiro took it upon himself to think he was the one who caused any discomfort and didn't know whether to be bothered or think of it as cute. Frankely, she thought it was both (maybe a little more cute).

"Guys!"

"Ya Fred?" asked Hiro.

Fred pointed to a picture on the screen. It showed a picture of a man who looked to be at his early twenties.

"I don't remember inviting him to the party, he must be the one the bombs were aimed for!" exclaimed Fred.

"Well team looks like we've got a lead."

"What do we do now Hiro?" asked Honey Lemon.

Hiro looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning.

"Right now we need some rest, we'll start the search tomorrow."

Everyone went into their changing rooms and got bach into their usual attires while carrying their suits and dresses in a separate bag.

"Okay! Goodnight!" said Honey Lemon as she exited.

"See you guy's later." said Wasabi and left as well.

"Lates dudes." said Fred going through the exit.

Hiro and Gogo were the only ones left in the base.

"Well I should probably get home or my mom will start worrying."

"Okay Gogo, goodnight."

"Night." Gogo said as she reached over and gave him a hug. Then running to the exit only turning around at the door and giving him a smile before running off towards her home.

"Goodnight…. My love…"

****And that's a wrap! Goodnight everybody! (Or good morning) Bye!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome once again to this awesome Hirogo shipping fanfic. Hope you guy's are ready to read what's in store for this beautiful couple. Enjoy!**

(In Hiro's Bedroom)

Morning came sooner than anyone wanted to. The day was bright new things were to be discovered, and everything was right with the world.

Well, except for the fact that there was a deranged lunatic on the loose that nobody knew about and it would be up to Big Hero 6 to solve the case.

Speaking of the team, one member was currently asleep. That was until a cat got sent straight to Hiro's face.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"MMEEEOOOOWWW!"

"Mochi! Get off of me!"

"MEOWWW!"

Hiro managed to get Mochi off his face and set him on his lap.

"Mochi, what is wrong with you?"

Hiro knew Mochi couldn't talk but he received his answer when barking came from a corner of his room.

"Arf! Arf!"

"MEOW!"

There, where hiro had last left him, was the puppy he had rescued the other day.

"Hey! No fighting you two!"

"Arf!"

"Meow!"

"Well this isn't going to work..."

Hiro looked at Mochi then at the puppy.

"I am taking you to the animal shelter."

"Arf…"

The puppy lowered its ears and tail as he went to his corner.

"Don't worry Mochi he'll be gone from the house today, okay?"

"Meow!"

Mochi left the room as happy as could be and soon ended up downstairs with Aunt Cass.

Hiro got dressed and walked towards the puppy.

"I'm sorry little guy but there isn't room for you here."

"Arf…"

"Come on, lets go."

Hiro made a little collar out of rope and attached another piece of long rope to the collar.

(Downstairs)

"Morning aunt Cass!"

"Morning sweetie! where are you going?"

"Oh, I found this puppy in the street and he followed me home so I let him stay for the night."

"Aww that's very sweet of you Hiro."

"Ya, but now I'm taking him to an animal shelter."

"Well I hope the little guy finds a proper family."

"Me too. Bye Aunt Cass!"

"Bye, and stay safe!"

(In the street)

Hiro was walking down the street towards the San Fransokyo animal shelter. Out of nowhere something came colliding into him, making him fall backwards.

"Ouch!" Hiro complained.

Hiro then felt some weight on him and as he opened his eyes he saw something that made his heart flutter.

"Gogo?"

Gogo opened her eyes and looking down she realized she had fallen on top of Hiro.

"Hiro?"

Hiro kept his eyes to Gogo's. Gogo had her hands on hiro's chest while Hiro had his hands on her waist.

The puppy, noticing what had happened, started barking.

"Arf! Arf!"

The puppy's barking caused Hiro and Gogo to blush and realize what position they were in.

"I-I'm sorry." said Gogo as she began getting off of hiro.

"N-no problem." shuttered Hiro as he began to get off the floor as well.

Gogo being the first to stand up gave a hand to hiro and pulled him up.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Arf! Arf!"

The puppy deeply seeked attention and started running around in a circle between Hiro and Gogo.

Gogo looked at the puppy and her eyes stared in awe. The puppy was immensely cute and by the looks of it would become very strong as he would grow up.

"Is this your puppy?"

"No, I found him on the street last night."

"Well he certainly is something."

"Ya…"

Hiro then recalled his talk with Gogo.

(Flashback, Ch.6 in My Big Crush)

"So.. did you just get here?"

"Ya, we barely arrived."

"We?"

"Oh! Honey Lemon picked me up and she just went to the restroom. did you come here by yourself?"

"No, Wasabi and Fred picked me up."

"Oh.. I feel sorry for you."

"How come?"

"Because of what you had to go through during that ride."

"How did you-"

"Honey Lemon and I have both ridden in that van and let me tell you there is no dull moment in there."

"That would have been nice to know before I accepted the free ride."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well we almost ran over a puppy, crossed a street light, and Wasabi almost killed Fred."

"You guys almost ran over a puppy?!"

"Almost."

"Oh that poor thing.. I-uh- I mean whatever."

"Do you… like dogs?"

"Honestly. Ya, I do."

"Hmm, never knew you were a dog person."

"There's a lot others don't know about me Hiro."

(End of Flashback)

"Hey Gogo, do you want to pet him?"

"Huh?"

"Come here boy!" Hiro called the puppy and soon enough the puppy came running towards him.

"I want you to meet a very close friend of mine."

"Arf!"

"Gogo meet umm… him."

Gogo got on her knees and bent down looking the little puppy over.

"Well aren't you something special."

"Arf! Arf!" the puppy happily licked Gogo's hand and wagged it's wail.

"I bet you'll be the best of the best when you grow up, huh?"

"Arf!"

Hiro watched their interaction closely and a thought came into his head.

"Well, we've got to go."

"Where are you guys going."

"Were going to the animal shelter so the puppy can have a real home."

"Ohh…."

"Arf…"

"Well that is unless…" started hiro.

"Unless what?" asked Gogo.

"Unless you accept him as your mascot."

"H-Hiro are you serious?!"

"Of course. Who better to take care of him and train him then Gogo Tomago."

"Hiro…"

"Ya?"

Gogo ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best."

"I know."

"Overconfident much?"

"Haha! You hear that but? Looks like you have a new owner!"

"Arf! Arf!"

The puppy jumped up and down and all around, he couldn't wait to have a family for him to play around with!

"You might want to buy him an actual collar and leash first thought."

"Good idea, then I'll take him to the vet."

"Even better."

"Wait! He needs a name!"

"Oh ya… What are you thinking of naming him?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"How about…. Rudolf?"

"Do you see a red nose anywhere?"

"What about Jerry?"

"No, it needs to be something more confident."

"Max?"

"No, a name that stands for bravery."

"Hmmm… What about- Gogo? Gogo are you alright?" Hiro asked worriedly.

Gogo was spacing out as if she had realized something.

"..."

"Gogo?"

"Hero."

"Ya."

"No, I meant Hero, as in a hero."

Gogo looked down at the puppy and said to him…

"From now on your name will be Hero, you like it?"

"Arf!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gogo looked back at Hiro while a question popped into hiro's head.

"Hey Gogo?"

"Ya."

"Did you give him that name because its a resemblance to the word 'heroic'?"

"Well yes…but there is also another reason."

"May I know what that reason is...please?"

"Simple. It's because his name in pronounced the same way of someone I deeply admire."

"Oh…." Hiro said as he looked at the ground disappointedly.

The thought of Gogo head over heals for some other guy just didn't sit too well in his stomach.

"W-who is the person you admire?"

"Hiro."

"Ya?"

"No, Hiro."

"Oh, are you talking to the puppy?"

"No you idiot! I meant you!"

Hiro froze for a second, but then looked at Gogo.

"You named him because of me? Y-you admire me?"

Gogo smiled at how clueless Hiro looked.

"Of course I admire you!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Well I've always been the one admiring you, I just didn't know you admired me at the same time."

"Well I guess that secrets out."

"Any more secrets?"

"Oh too many Hamada."

"So, what are they?"

"Did you really think you would get all of my juicy secrets out so easily?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a challenge Hamada?"

"I don't know you tell me Tomago."

"You're getting good at this."

"Well thank you, I learned from the best."

"True that!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Well I've gotta go before my parents start to worry."

"Same here. bye Gogo."

"Bye Hiro. I just hope Hero likes me and trusts me as his owner."

"I'm sure he'll fall in love with you."

"Thanks, bye Hiro."

Gogo walked off and soon enough both Hero and Gogo disappeared from Hiro's sight.

"I know I have…."

**And that's a wrap! I hope all you guys out there enjoyed this chapter! I also look forward to reading any comments you guys leave me. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Hirogo chippers! Hope you guys (and gals) are ready to read the next chapter! Enjoy!**

(Gogo's POV)

Gogo was walking down the street towards her house, but her mind was preoccupied at the moment.

Gogo's mind was at working thinking about the boy genius who had captured her heart.

_I can't believe people like him exist in this word._

_I mean I've hung around guys all my life, but Hiro's not like any guy I know._

_I have to admit he's gone farther than any of us… Tadashi did a pretty good job raising him…_

_If only he was here with us to see how his little brother had grown up to be a real man._

"Arf! Arf!"

Gogo snapped out of her trance and looked at the puppy who was looking back at her in curiosity as to say."What are you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry boy… My mind was just a little…. occupied."

"Arf?"

"I know you won't understand this but… that guy who rescued you is someone very close to me."

"Arf!"

"Well he's not close as in standing together, but close as in…. by heart."

"Arf!"

"Well at least to me he is…. I don't know if he feels the same…"

Gogo kept walking and turned the corner stopping right in front of her house.

"Arf…"

Hero looked up at his owner sensing a sad vibe coming from her.

"Arf?"

"It's okay boy… Hey why don't we go inside?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!"

The puppy barked all around happy to see his new home.

"Well come on then!"

"Arf!"

They both entered Gogo's house.

As they entered a voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Sweetie? Is that you?"

"No mom it's a psycho killer who just happened to have a key to the house." Gogo said with sarcasm.

"Gogo…" said her mother in a warning tone.

"Yes mom it's me. Well me and a friend."

"Oh is honey Lemon with you?"

"Umm… not exactly…"

Gogo's mom exited the kitchen and walked towards Gogo.

She was about to ask who the friend was when….

"Arf!"

"AAAAHHH! Gogo Tomago why didn't you tell me you were getting a dog?!"

"Umm…"

"If I would have known I would have-"

"Mom-"

"Gotten everything ready for his coming!"

"Huh?"

Gogo's mom looked at the puppy in adoration.

"Hi there little guy! What's your name?"

"Arf?"

"I named him Hero."

"What a brave name! Hi there Hero!"

"Arf!"

Hero wagged his tail at all the attention he was getting.

"Did you find this little guy on the streets Gogo?"

"More or less mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend found him on the street and was on his way to the animal shelter when we bumped into one another. In the end he gave me this little guy."

"Who was that friend exactly?"

"You don't know him, it's Tadashi's little brother, Hiro."

"Well he certainly must have a kind heart, just like his brother, that is if they're anything similar."

"Oh believe me mom, it's as if they were twins."

"Hahaha, well he seems like a really nice boy."

"He sure is…"

Gogo's mom looked at her daughter and saw a glint in her eyes, at that moment she knew one thing that was going in in her life.

Her little girl was in love...

"So, when will I get to meet him?"

"What?!"

"When will I get to meet Hiro?"

"He's right here mom."

"Arf!"

"No, I mean Tadashi's sibling."

"I don't know mom. Why do you want to meet him anyways?"

"I just want to meet the boy my little girl's crushing on."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Who told you?!"

"You just confirmed my suspicions."

"Why me?" Gogo asked at no one in particular.

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it?" asked Gogo.

"It's me!"

"Well that clearly states it."

"It's your BFF!"

"Meaning?"

"Gogo!"

"Alright I'm coming."

Gogo's mom looked at her daughter as to ask 'Who is it?'

"Don't worry mom it's just-" Gogo was saying until she opened the door.

"Me!" screamed Honey Lemon with joy.

"Oh! Honey Lemon, what a delightful surprise!" said Gogo's mom.

"It's a pleasure being here Mrs. Tomago!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Miranda."

"Sorry! I mean hi Mira- Is that a puppy!"

Honey looked at the puppy who hid behind Gogo with so much joy.

"I'll tell you about him in my room, come on Honey Lemon."

"K!"

"I'll get you girls some snacks."

"Thanks Miranda!"

Gogo's mom exited and went towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Gogo and Honey Lemon went up to Gogo's room.

There Honey Lemon looked at the puppy.

"Aww! He's absolutely adorable!"

Hero looked at Honey Lemon and tried smiling at her.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!"

Honey Lemon took out her phone and snapped a picture with the puppy trying to smile.

"From now on this is my new screensaver!"

"Be careful Honey Lemon, I think you almost blinded him!"

"Sorry! so what's his name?"

"Hero."

"Ohhhhh!"

"No Honey Lemon!"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. his name is Hero as in a hero."

"Still, i bet you named him that for another reason."

"Sometimes i really hate it that you know me so well."

"So, did you find him on the street?"

"Well…"

Gogo looked at honey Lemon and that was all honey Lemon needed to know what happened.

"No Way!"

"What?"

"Hiro gave you the puppy?!"

"How'd you know!"

"That has got to be the cutest thing ever!"

"Ya… it's the second nicest thing he's given me…"

"What else did he give you?"

"N-nothing."

"Ohhh! Your shuttering! Come on what did he give you?!"

Gogo walked over to her dresser and pulled out the special gift hiro had given her at the masquerade,

"It's so pretty!"

Honey Lemon closely examined the charm bracelet.

At that point a question popped into Gogo's head.

"Honey Lemon?"

"Ya Gogo?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"I just wanted to know…"

"Know what?"

"Oh I can't take it anymore! What happened with you and Hiro last night?!"

Gogo remained shocked for some seconds trying to take in what Honey Lemon was asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well both of you mysteriously disappeared so we figured something happened."

"We were at Fred's backyard, it's where Hiro gave me the charm bracelet."

Gogo's mind drifted off to a certain brown haired and brown eyed boy, while Honey Lemon started back at Gogo.

"Gogo!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced off, are you okay?"

"Ya… I was just recalling somethings."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say those thoughts had to do with a brown eyes goofball who your head over heals for."

"Shut up."

"Haha! I knew it!"

"Ya ya."

"Come on tell me what happened."

"Well-"

"And don't skip anything!"

"Alright."

Honey Lemon sat down on the rug as Gogo told her everything that occurred that night.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi fellow Hirogo shippers! Hope you enjoy tonights chapter! And for those of you who have said Gogo's a little too OOC you'll soon find out why I did it on purpose! Enjoy!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Honey Lemon!"

"What? It's just so cute! the way he gave you necklace, the daning, the shoe! Oh my gosh Gogo it feels as if I'm listening to a fairy tail!"

"Okay I think you're exaggerating."

Gogo had just finished telling Honey Lemon about the events that had occurred earlier last night.

"Oh! Come on Gogo! That had to be the most romantic thing in the world!"

Gogo blushed at that comment.

'Knock Knock'

"Girl's! I brought the snacks!"called Gogo's mom as she opened Gogo's bedroom door.

"Thanks mom!"

"Thank you Mrs.- I mean Miranda!"

"Your Welcome! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Miranda left back into the kitchen.

Honey Lemon got one of the chocolate chip cookies Miranda had brought. Followed by Gogo.

"I mean… he's done so much to you… he's really changed you for the better."

"Ya- Wait what did you say?" asked Gogo a little offended.

"What I meant to say is that you don't hit anyone anymore or use any violence."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! I'm just saying hiro has really changed your tought exterior to one full of love and compassion."

"Compassion!" said Gogo getting more angry by the minute.

"And love!" said Honey Lemon all innocently. she still had no idea that Gogo was getting even more frustrated.

A million thoughts started popping into Gogo's mind as she thought about what Honey Lemon had said.

_Have I really changed that much?!_

_Since when have I been so, so, so this!_

_I mean… what was wrong with me before!_

_Just last week I was tough as bone, strong willed, and carefree._

_Now I'm a- an obedient lovey dovey girl!_

_Have I really been that way!_

_How could this happen to me!_

_How could I have possibly went from being Gogo Tomago to this compassionate love sick-_

_Wait!_

_Hiro! He made me this way!_

_Because of everything he's done and said to me, I've become someone else._

_He-he changed me…_

(Flashbacks)

"Oh…. umm… maybe a strawberry ice cream with hot fudge and chocolate covered sprinkles!"

"Man… they weren't kidding when they mentioned your appetite…."

"They said what?!"

"Nothing!"

"What about me appetite?!"

"Nothing! I-I think it's cute!"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do."

Gogo blushed as Hiro's comment went through her head. Hiro looked at Gogo and vise versa, both were too busy looking a t one another that they didn't even notice the waiter come and take their order.

"It's time to… do your hair!"

"Honey Lemon pushed Gogo onto a chair and made her face her mirror.

"My hair?! What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why do we need to change it?"

"I don't know, don't you want to look a little…. different for the occasion?"

"Well… I guess..."

"See! "

"So what do we do with it? It's a little too short if you ask me."

"Hmmm, how about we comb it and style it differently?"

"How so?"

"Watch."

Honey Lemon turned around the pink chair Gogo was sitting on so her face was facing Honey Lemon's.

Honey Lemon got to work, pulling out a hair dryer, moose, a series of combs, and hair clips.

"Good! Now onto part uhhh…. How about we name it part makeup!"

"No Honey Lemon! No makeup!"

"But please…."

"Why do I even need makeup?"

"To give your face a little color, that way you'll look more bright and dazzling!"

"I'm trusting you Honey Lemon."

"And that is why you should believe in me."

"Just do it."

"I knew you would come around!"

Just like that Honey Lemon got out all her makeup and applied as little makeup as she could onto Gogo.

Gogo exited the bathroom and looked at Honey Lemon.

"How does it look honey Lemon?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Is it bad?"

"Look in the mirror…"

Gogo looked at herself in the mirror and what she saw shocked her.

"I-I-I'm…"

Gogo stared at the girl displayed on the mirror. The girl had black flats on and a beautiful dress adorned around her. The girl also had short hair combed flat and a clip hanging her bang on the right side of her face. Her face displayed a matching color of purple as from the ribbon on her dress, her eyelashes were tinted black with a little mascara, her lips were painted a light pink and her cheeks had little display of pink on them.

_He changed me….._

_I knew he didn't like me… _

_The real me…_

_Wait! What am I saying! I don't even care!_

_If he thinks he can just take the real me and mold it into somebody else then he's got another thing coming!_

_How dare he!_

_Well that's it! I'm not going to allow him to just get rid of Gogo Tomago!_

_He will pay!_

"Gogo?"

"What!" screamed Gogo.

Honey Lemon jumped back in fright.

"I-I was just going to ask you if you wanted to join the gang and me to a new restaurant that just opened up…"

"No! I most certainly don't-"

Gogo was about to finish her sentence but an idea, a very harsh one, popped into her head.

"Wait, did you say everyone was going to bet there?"

"Ya… Including Hiro."

_Hiro! That-that backstabber!_

"Ya I'll go."

"Really!"

"Of course."

"Why the sudden change, is it because of Hiro…" Honey Lemon asked all sweetly.

"You could say that I have something 'special' planned for him."

"Really?"

"Yes. some may even say it'll be a night he'll never forget..."

"Yay!"

Honey Lemon didn't take notice of the tiny evil smirk on Gogo's face.

"Well I have to go get ready, see you there Gogo!"

Honey Lemon left Gogo's room and headed towards her house.

_Ya… I should get ready as well..._

(Fred's Bedroom)

"Come on, come on, come on!" screamed Fred at the giant TV.

"There's no way you're going to beat me man." said Wasabi.

"I will win or else my name isn't Fred Zilla!"

Fred said this as he was making his move to stab Wasabi's character and take the win!

"Well then your name isn't Fred Zilla!"

Wasabi made a sharp move and stabbed Fred's character taking the win.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! Why me?!"

"Why you what Fred?"

"AAAHHHH!" both Fred and Wasabi screamed like little girls as Hiro walked through Fred's bedroom door.

"Dude! Don't do that!" said Fred.

"Chillax man, no reason to get scared." said Wasabi.

"Your the one to talk Wasabi! you screamed like a girl!" commented Fred.

"You're not one to talk either!"

"Guys!" said Hiro.

"What?!" both Wasabi and Fred said at the same time.

"Hi…" said Hiro shyly.

"You still screamed like a girl…" whispered Fred, although everyone heard it.

"So… What were you guys doing?" Hiro asked as he sat down next to Fred on the couch.

"Well I was being awesome when this jerf came in and-"

"I beat him at Mad Murder Round on Roblox, booya!"

(AN: Reference to Teen Titans right there! Cyborgs line was Booya!)

"So that's what it was about."

"Ya! And I can't believe I lost!"

"Calm down man it was just a game." said Wasabi.

"Just a game!" screamed Fred.

"Ya! Just a game!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! That was my life, I spent months practicing throwing knife and learning coordination and-"

"Dude, you say that about everything, mostly food. Speaking of which, where are we going tonight?" asked Wasabi.

"We?" asked Hiro confused.

"Didn't you get my text?" asked Fred to Hiro.

"Nope."

"Well we're going to meet up with the girls at this restaurant." said Fred.

"Ya it'll be cool man, you know you wanna go." persuaded Wasabi.

"Well I-"

"Come on man, you'll get to see Gogo…" persuaded Fred.

Hiro blushed at that comment.

"See told you!" Fred said as he pointed at Hiro's red face.

"Whatever. come on lets play!" said Hiro.

While playing Hiro's mind was on one special girl.

_Gogo. I can't wait to see you again…_

(Gogo's bedroom) 6:00 PM

Gogo was scene exiting her bathroom. A tapping sound was heard by her heels.

She stopped walking until she was standing in front of her mirror.

Gogo looked at herself.

She wore a black dress that went from the straps of her shoulders, around her collar bone, and reached a couple inches above her knees.

_Let the war begin Hiro Hamada…._

****And… Scene! Are you guys as curious to see what will happen as I am?! I hope you guys are! See ya later!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! wonderous world of Fanfiction! I just wanted to say thank you to all the viewers out there who have taken the time to leave a review to me. I just want to tell you guys that it means a lot to me. And that the reason I stay up at night to finish a chapter every day is to see, or at least imagine, those smiles on your guy's faces when you read 'My Big Crush II' (or My Big Crush). Thanks again for following and favoriting my story. You guy's are the best! Enjoy!**

(At the Restaurant) 7:00 PM

A restaurant located in the upper part of town could be seen from anywhere.

It was the most beautifullest part of the city and the richest.

Not to mention it contain the most exquisite food that could only be found and tasted there.

Which was why Fred Zill was taking his friends to taste the most delicious french and italian food they had ever tasted.

"Dude… this is sick!" said Wasabi.

The three boy's had just arrived. All three were wearing suits similar to the ones of the masquerade.

This time all three were practically matching. They each had a white shirt, black pants, black jacket, black shoes and a black bow.

"Why did we have to wear so much black again?" asked Hiro.

"Because this restaurant is so exclusive that you have to be dressed in the most formal attire or they won't even let you near the entrance." responded Fred.

"Cool…" said Wasabi in awe.

"Come on guys! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Fred.

Fred lead the way into the entrance, passed the security guard with ease and walked in there as if he owned the place!

They were just about to get inside when a man stopped them.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Reservation?! Of course we do not have reservations!" said Fred.

"You didn't make reservations?!" screamed Wasabi.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but you can't take a seat if you don't have a reservation. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave."

"Do you know who I am?!" asked Fred.

"I know you don't have a reservation and that's enough. Security!"

Security came and was about to lead them out when…

"Fred!"

"Jorge!"

A tall chubby man came towards Fred and gave him a big hug.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Well my friends and I came to eat at the finest restaurant of course!"

"Oh what great news… but what is the security guard doing here?"

Jorge looked at the man by the reservation table with an eye brow raised.

The man looked at him a little frightened.

"W-well sir they didn't have a r-reservation."

"Do you know who this gentlemen here is?" asked Jorge.

"Umm… he's…"

"He's not only the only son of one of the most famous comic book authors, but he's also my nephew!"

"Nephew?!" screamed The man, Hiro and Wasabi.

"Why yes! Now then why don't you give these gentlemen a place to sit."

"A-alright boss, table five is-"

"Non sense! I'll have none of that!"

"O-of course sir! They will sit in the special seating tables."

"Are you crazy!? No I won't allow it! They will be seated in the VIP area asap!"

"But sir-"

"No buts!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"I'll take these gentlemen to their seats, follow me kids."

Just like that Jorge took Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro to the VIP section.

They arrived at a beautiful table that had an amazing out door view.

"Here is where you'll all be seated." said Jorge.

"Thanks uncle Jorge!"

"Anything for my nephew, so who are your friends?"

"Oh! This guy is Wasabi No Ginger, and the short one is Hiro Hamada."

"Wasabi is a very..,. peculiar name no?"

"It was one time I dropped Wasabi on my shirt, one time." said Wasabi trying to keep his cool.

"Alright, well welcome to 'Amour de me vie'!" Jorge said.

"Amour de what?" Wasabi asked.

"It's in French dude." said Fred.

"It means Love of my life in English." said Jorge.

"Why did you name your restaurant that?" asked Hiro.

"Well I read this story one day about two people who liked each other. They went and did everything together. However one day everything came to a hault. Their love was dying and soon they began to lose interest in one another. But, one day they both ended up at the same restaurant. Their eyes met but they didn't say anything. At night they both went outside to get a breath of fresh air. Suddenly, they both ended up next to one another. The moonlight started shining like never before and right in front of the full moon a kiss was sealed."

"T-that's s-so beautiful!" cried Fred and Wasabi.

"Yes it certainly is. That's why I named this restaurant 'Love of my Life' so when two people meet under the moonlight they can see that life is love, and love is life."

Jorge looked at Hiro and saw him staring at the entrance.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Jorge asked hiro. Hiro got the feeling that he wasn't asking if he was waiting for a friend, more like someone special.

"Oh no- well I am- but-"

"What he means to say is ya, were still waiting on two friends of ours." said Fred.

"Oh, well then I'll let the reservationist know to let them in right away."

"Thanks! Their names are Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago." said Fred.

"You sure do have friends with weird names…" said Jorge.

"Ya, but were cool like that!" said Fred.

"Of course. Well you may all take your seats, I'll sent the best waiter to serve all of your needs."

With that said Jorge left.

Meanwhile, Hiro, Wasabi, and Fred took their seats and waited for the girls to arrive.

"What's taking them so long…" whined Fred.

"Girls take forever to get ready, its normal." said Wasabi.

"Whatever." said Fred.

"Hi guys!"

"Honey Lemon!"

The boys turned around and saw Honey Lemon.

She wore a fancy black dress and sparkled all over.

The dress had a light grey sash and landed right above her knees.

Her hair was up in a nicely done bun with a black ribbon to keep it up.

As always she had on super long high heels.

"Hey guy's what's up?"

"Nothing." said Wasabi.

"Ya nothing just for the fact that girls take forever to get ready!" said Fred.

"Sorry guys, but I had a little mixup at home."

"Hey no prob." said wasabi.

"Thanks, so is Gogo here yet?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Not yet." answered Wasabi.

"I thought you girls were coming here together." said Fred.

"No, Gogo said she'd give herself a lift and I took my moms car."

"Well hopefully she'll get here soon, I wanna eat!" said Wasabi.

"Of course you do…" said Fred.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, just that you should constrain yourself from eating the entire buffet table."

"Okay first of all, there's a buffet table!?"

"Of course." Fred said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And secondly, did you just call me fat!?"

"No, I never said fat, I said constrain."

"Why?! So I won't blow up?!"

"Well we don't need you taking up two seats…"

"Dude…"

"Jk dude! Hahaha I got you good!"

"Ya ya…"

"But really dude… leave some for the rest of us."

"Hahahahahah!"

Everyone laughed at Fred's jokes, including Wasabi himself.

They were all friends so they knew when something was meant to be a little playful fun.

The boys and Honey Lemon started looking through the menu when music started playing.

(Titanium by David Guetta)

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus:]_

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium"

"Dude! Will you stop singing!?" screamed Wasabi.

"Why? I am a fantastic singer! I could have been the lead singer in many bands but I denied them."

"Sounds the other way around to me…"

"Your just jealous you don't have such a beautiful voice as I do."

"Guy's were in a restaurant!" said hiro.

"No duh sherlock." responded Fred.

"Let's just see what there is to order." said Honey Lemon.

"Yay! food!" both Fred and Wasabi said screaming with joy.

_[Sia:]_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

A motorcycle could be scene running through different streets towards it's destination.

It was black as night and a matching helmet came with it...

_[Chorus:]I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

The motorcycle stopped in front of 'Amour de me vie'.

A foot was put down that had on black short heels.

The mysterious figure got off the motorcycle and went inside the restaurant...

_[Sia:]_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, this bulletproof glass_

The reservation man looked up and immediately said "Come right this way, your friends are waiting."

He opened the door for her and when that door opened almost everyone's eyes were on her…

Even the musicians turned around back quickly went back to playing more music...

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Hiro all looked towards where everybody else was looking…

And there, in front of the seating entrance was...

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Gogo…

**Oh! What do you guy's think about that! Hope you guys are anxious to see what's going to happen next. Especially between a certain couple… Hint 'Hiro and Gogo'. Hope to see you guys next time! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hirogo shippers rule! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Gogo?" asked Fred.

"Gogo?!" screamed Wasabi.

"Gogo!" Honey Lemon screamed cheerfully.

"Gogo…" Hiro said as he took in her look.

_She looks fantastic…_

_I mean just look at her….. she's beautiful…_

_She's divine…_

_She's overall gorgeous…_

_I've never seen anything like her, and I never will._

_Dude stop looking at her, she's going to think of you as a pervert!  
It's not my fault she looks as bright as a million stars._

_Dude stop being so cheesy!_

_Well it's the truth!_

_Oh ya? Well if it's the truth then why don't you tell her that to her face?_

_Be-because…_

_Not this again, stop being afraid!_

_Okay that's it, I am no longer talking to you!_

_Like if you could stop me from saying anything, I'm your conscience, remember?_

_Dang it!_

_Just act casual, act smooth._

_How?_

_Just start an interesting conversation with her._

_How?_

_Talk to her about something she would like._

_Then what?_

_Just talk!_

_Okay, okay!_

…

_But what if-_

_Dude!_

_What?!_

_You need to put your pants on and take charge!_

_But what if-_

_No buts!_

_But-_

_No! Now talk to her already before she knows something's up._

_How could she know somethings up?_

_She could see you thinking and start to realize your having a conversation inside your head. She could then call you a freak and get the farthest possible from you._

_Wow, I feel so much better now._

_Quit the sarcasm. Look she';s coming!_

_Oh my gosh what do I do?!_

_Just be a gentleman, be casual, be smooth…_

_Okay got it!_

Gogo walked towards the VIP area where her friends were.

The table had six seats and since everyone had a seat except for Gogo it left her the only one available.

The one next to Hiro…

Gogo looked a little irritated but smiled as a way to distract her friends from noticing what was up.

Before Gogo could put a hand on the back of the chair, Hiro got up from his seat and pulled the chair back himself.

Hiro pulled out the chair for her and motioned for her to sit.

Gogo looked at the chair with a dark glare.

_Here he goes again!_

_Does he really think I'm unable to pull a chair out for myself!?_

Gogo lifted her face and faced Hiro with a fake smile.

She took her seat without a word and stared back at her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hi!" said Honey Lemon.

"What's up!" said Fred.

"How's it going?" asked Wasabi.

"Hi Gogo." said Hiro all shyly.

Gogo didn't even turn to look at Hiro.

Instead she kept her focus on her other friends.

"So when did you guys get here?" asked Gogo.

The four started a conversation, while Hiro began questioning himself if he had done something wrong.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_What could I have done?_

_I pulled out her chair, just like any gentleman would._

_I wonder if something might have happened?_

Hiro looked back at his friends, they were chatting and having fun.

_If something was wrong then why does she look happy._

He looked at Gogo who seemed pretty happy, but somehow something was… off.

_Maybe I should try to get a conversation going with her, I'm sure that'll help._

At this point music started playing all over the restaurant once again.

(Locked Out of Heaven, by Bruno Mars)

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

"Umm… Gogo?" Hiro asked as he tried to get Gogo's attention.

Gogo apparently didn't seem to hear him as she didn't turn her head around and face him.

_Maybe she just didn't hear me._

"Gogo." Hiro said a little louder.

Still Gogo didn't listen or turn around.

"Gogo!" screamed Hiro.

That made the entire gang turn around and face him, as well as some tables near him.

Gogo turned around and put on a smile.

However, Hiro noticed that wasn't her true smile.

It actually looked to Hiro as if she were putting on an act.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Hiro are you alright?" asked honey Lemon.

Hiro blushed in embarrassment.

He never meant for the whole table to hear him, even less the other customers in the restaurant.

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, For too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

"Y-ya of course I'm f-fine." responded Hiro.

Honey Lemon looked at Hiro and took notice that he was looking at Gogo.

Honey Lemon looked at Gogo, but something seemed almost shocking to her.

Gogo was looking outside the window, not even acknowledging Hiro's existence.

_This is really weird._

_Why isn't Gogo paying attention to Hiro?_

_Hiro clearly said her name the first time, but she didn't even turn around._

_She actually ignored him._

_Maybe they had some fight earlier?_

_No, that couldn't be._

_When I visited her she looked fine…_

_Hmm… somethings going on… and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!_

"So… What do you guys want to order?" asked Honey Lemon as an attempt for everyone to get back on topic.

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your heart takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your heart takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Everyone looked at their menu' s and started picking out what they wanted to eat.

Soon enough, a waiter came to take their orders.

"I'm sorry for the wait, what would you all like today?" asked the waiter to the group politely.

"Oh! I'm going to have the pozole, next I'll have some tamales, then I'll eat some delicious quesadillas, then-"

"Are you going on a food craze or something?" asked Wasabi to Fred.

"No! I'm just really hungry."

The waiter jolted Fred's order down on his noted pad paper.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Well I'm having shrimp soup." stated Wasabi.

"Of course sir." said the waiter.

"And I'm having a salad." said Honey Lemon.

"A very excellent choise Miss."

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Gogo kept looking through the menu and finally settled for something.

Hiro, who was also searching for something to eat on the menu, made up his mind.

"I'll have your special of spaghetti please." both Gogo and Hiro said at the same time.

Hiro and Gogo looked at each other.

Gogo quickly turned back around and faced away from Hiro.

Hiro was left confused once more.

"Alright, I'll be right back with all of your orders momentarily." said the waiter.

The waiter then left, leaving the gang to themselves.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah year yeah_

_Ooh!_

This was going to be one long night…

**It sure is going to be. Well goodnight everybody! Hope you guy's liked this chapter! Your reviews, follows, favorites, and PM's are greatly appreciated! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I just have one thing to say before you guys start reading. I have lots of tests coming up this entire week since it's about to be christmas break.**

**This chapter is not going to be as long because I have a ton of stuff to do.**

**I'm really sorry, but I hope I can still update during the week. **

**That's about it! Start reading and enjoy!**

The gang was having a wonderful time chatting among each other.

However, one member wasn't as happy as the rest.

Hiro sat and wondered what was going on with the friendship Gogo and him shared.

He knew it wasn't like her to change from one state of being to another.

_Maybe my breath smells funny?_

_It could be that she noticed the way I looked at her when she walked in…_

_What if it is that!? _

_She may have seen me as a pervert and doesn't even want to say a word to me!_

_What do I do?_

_But then again, I don't think she noticed._

_If she had then she would have just playfully punched me like she always does._

_Then what was it?_

_What did I do?_

Hiro looked at Gogo and wondered what was going on inside her head.

(Everybody Talks by Neon Trees)

_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I could be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say,_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Chorus:_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my Lips hurt_

_I can even chit-chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always got a backtrack_

_And everybody talks babe_

Gogo was sitting in her seat talking about a new technological system that the university was developing.

Gogo looked over at Hiro and saw his face.

He seemed upset.

_Serves him right!_

_I mean, how could he do what he did to me?!_

_I swear this is just the beginning…_

Gogo stopped her thoughts and began chatting with her friends once again.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much, get me an overdose_

_All this stress talk make me itching_

_On my mouth yeah_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Too much_

_Chorus:_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my Lips hurt_

_I can even chit-chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always got a backtrack_

_And everybody talks babe_

Hiro began thinking that he should try talking to her once again.

"Hey Gogo?" asked Gogo.

Gogo talked louder, trying to block out Hiro's voice.

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you got to say_

"Gogo. I just want to-"

Hiro was about to talk when he noticed Gogo still wasn't paying attention to him.

_Chorus:_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my Lips hurt_

_I can even chit-chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always got a backtrack_

_And everybody talks babe_

"Gogo I-"

Hiro was about to say something when the waiter came back in and returned with everyone's meals on fancy trays.

The trays were gold and decorated to look absolutely devine.

"Dinner is served!" said the waiter.

Everyone looked at the food on the tray and smiled a wide one.

"Here is the your mexican food." said the waiter to Fred.

"Yay!"

"Hey is the gentleman's shrimp soup."

"Thanks!

"Hey is the young lady's salad."

"Why thank you!"

The waiter went to Gogo and Hiro.

He put a big tray in front of them.

"Bon appetit!" said the waiter.

The waiter left.

Leaving the gang looking at Gogo and Hiro.

More specifically all five looked at what the waiter had just placed in front of Hiro and Gogo.

While it was the spaghetti they ordered, there was one tiny problem...

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Yeah_

There was only one plate…

**And cut! Sorry for the short chapter but I have a lot of studying to do. Hope you guys understand. Hopefully I'll be able to update ASAP tomorrow, Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Hirogo shippers! I have a special treat in here for all of you to enjoy! (And I bet some of you guys know what it will be) Anyhow, enjoy!**

The gang stared at the plate in front of Hiro and Gogo.

However, each was was thinking different things concerning the issue at hand.

Fred was just digging into his food not really caring that there was only one plate.

Wasabi had a smirk on his face.

Honey Lemon was practically squealing with joy.

Hiro couldn't even talk let alone think.

Hiro was blushing so badly that his face looked like a target sign!

And Gogo…

She was MAD!

At first she had thought this was a joke, but seeing the situation as a reality.

She blushed a little when her mind drifted off on how Hiro and her would have to share the plate.

However, her face came from red of blushing, to red of anger.

"Well… I guess were just going to share it... " said Hiro.

Hiro looked at her but saw that she just kept staring at the plate.

"Or… I guess,,, you could just have the plate and I can order something else…"

Gogo still didn't look at him.

"Gogo?"

"You have it." said Gogo coldly.

Gogo got up from her seat and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to the restroom, be right back."

Hiro had a sad look on his face, one that a person who had just been rejected would wear.

"Umm… I'm going to go to the restroom too, be right back!" said Honey Lemon.

She walked to the restroom with a determined look on her face.

Honey Lemon left to the restroom, leaving the boys to themselves.

(In the Restroom)

Gogo was in the restroom looking at herself in the mirror.

Then thoughts started wondering in her head once more.

_You can't fall for anymore of his tricks Gogo…_

_He has already changed me…_

_I don't want his to do anything else to me..._

_And he won't._

_I won't let him keep on manipulating me into changing._

_If he doesn't want the good and original Gogo Tomago then he'll get the cruel and bad Gogo Tomago!_

"Gogo."

Gogo turned around and saw Honey Lemon, but Honey Lemon didn't have the happy smile she always had.

Instead she was giving Gogo a piercing glare.

"What's wrong Honey Lemon?"

"I think I should be asking you that." responded Honey Lemon.

"What are you talking abou-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't-"

"Oh so now you're going to tell me that you didn't ignore Hiro since you laid a foot in this restaurant!"

Gogo had realized that Honey Lemon knew that something was going on.

"W-what are you saying."

"I'm saying that every time Hiro tries to say something or start a conversation with you, you blow him off!"

"Well that little jerk deserves it."

"Why? What did he do?"

Gogo turned away from Honey Lemon.

"Gogo why aren't you answering me?"

"..."

"Gogo!"

"What?"

"I'm going to say this one more time, what did he do?"

"You think that it's right for a guy to treat a girl differently just because he think's she's incapable of taking care of herself!?"

"Gogo-"

"No! You know what? I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this, just leave me alone!"

Gogo looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe you're just confused…"

Gogo turned back around, facing Honey Lemon.

"What?"

"Gogo, I have a feeling that the reason why you're pouring your thoughts out is because your confused."

"What could I possibly be confused about?"

"Maybe you don't know if you're doing the right thing?"

Gogo's face reflected two emotions.

Anger

And Sadness

"I-I just- I just want-"

"You've been hurting him."

"Wha-"

"Have you seen how much pain you've caused him?"

"I just-"

"You just want what?"

"I just want to understand."

With that said Gogo ran towards the door and exited.

Honey Lemon was left inside trying to understand what Gogo had just said.

"What could she mean by 'wanting to understand'?"

"What does she want to understand?"

Honey Lemon's thoughts trailed off as she exited the bathroom.

(Back with the boys)

Fred and Wasabi were busy eating.

Hiro however, just stared at the ground.

"Hey girl, something wrong? said Wasabi.

Gogo had just sat back down on her seat.

"No I'm fine."

Gogo, for the first time in that night turned around and looked at Hiro.

His face was down and looked as if he was having the worst night of his life.

With a soft tone Gogo finally talked to him.

"Hiro.."

Hiro's eyes popped open.

Had he really just heard what he thinks he did?

"Hiro?"

Hiro looked up and found him face to face with Gogo.

"D-did you just talk to m-me?"

Gogo had now realized how badly she had treated him.

She had treated him badly enough to make him afraid of her.

"Ya I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I am now."

"Well that's not a cheesy thing to say at all."

"Hahaha!"

Gogo smiled at the sound of Hiro's laughter.

"Gogo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you um… want to share the spaghetti?"

"I-"

"I mean you can have it if you want. I can ask for another one-"

"Hiro."

Gogo placed her hand on top of his and said.

"I would love to."

They started eating while a new song played.

(Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp!)

_Oh, this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it Bella Notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely BellaNotte_

_Side by side with your loved one_

Hiro and Gogo had been looking off in the opposite direction from one another.

They hadn't noticed that there was one noodle that both had caught from a different side.

Hiro and Gogo came closer and closer without realizing it.

Both then faced each other and ended up giving each other a peck on the lips.

Hiro and Gogo turned away from each other, both blushing at what had just happened.

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

_Oh, this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And they call it Bella Notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

There was one meatball left and Hiro hit the meatball with his fork so in could roll and stop in front of Gogo's side of the spaghetti.

Gogo lifted her head up and looked at Hiro in the eyes.

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

_Oh, this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Bella Notte_

Hiro and Gogo hadn't noticed but Honey Lemon had taken pictures of everything.

****That's the end of that! Hope you guys liked the 'Lady and the tramp' input I added in there. Hope you guys will stay tuned. Bye!****


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome** all Hirogo shippers! Today was a good day for me, so I hope you guys had or will have a great day today as well.****

(At the exit of the bathroom)

Honey Lemon was in the corner talking video's and pictures of the couple.

Or soon to (hopefully) be couple.

"They are so going to thank me for this later!"

Honey Lemon finished taking pictures when she saw that Hiro and Gogo were almost done eating.

She put her phone away and walked towards the table.

(At the table)

Hiro and Gogo had enjoyed the spaghetti and had finished their meal.

"Hi guys!" said Honey Lemon.

"What took you so long, was there a line?" asked Fred.

"No I was just um… fixing my make up!"

"Well then you might want to eat your salad before you starve to death." said Wasabi.

"Of course Wasabi."

"Wait! Are you sure you don't want a delicious tamale next to your salad?" asked Fred.

"Sur, thanks Fred."

"No prob! After all that's me, the incredible, good looking-"

"Annoying…" added Wasabi.

"I am not annoying, Gogo am I-"

"Yes." Gogo responded, ignoring Fred and looking into Hiro's eyes.

"What?! Hiro am I-"

"Yes Fred." said Hiro not paying attention to Fred either.

"See! I am not annoying."

Wasabi just rolled his eyes and kept on eating his shrimp soup.

Fred kept on eating all his food as well.

Honey Lemon, while eating her salad, looked up sneaking glances at Hiro and Gogo.

Hiro and Gogo were in their own little world.

They were staring off into each other's eyes.

_Yes! She's finally talking to me!_

Hiro and Gogo turned away from each other and looked at the dj and musician who were beginning to play a song once more.

(Royals by Lorde)

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address_

_In the torn up town, no post code envy_

Men started standing up from their seats and asking their partners to dance with them.

_But every song's like:_

_Gold teeth_

_Grey Goose_

_Tripping in the bathroom_

_Bloodstains_

_Ball gowns_

_Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

Hiro looked over at Gogo and thought about how it would feel to dance with her on that dance floor.

_But everybody's like:_

_Crystal_

_Maybach_

_Diamonds on your timepiece_

_Jet planes_

_Islands_

_Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

"I-"

Hiro was about to say something to Gogo but shut himself up before he could ask her something.

_And we'll never be royals (royals)_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_

_You can call me queen bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

_Let me live that fantasy_

"Go-"

Hiro once again restrained himself from fully completing his sentence.

_My friends and I we've cracked the code_

_We count our dollars on the train to the party_

_And everyone who knows us knows_

_That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_

This was it.

This was Hiro's chance, it was a goal that was wide open.

_But every song's like:_

_Gold teeth_

_Grey Goose_

_Tripping in the bathroom_

_Bloodstains_

_Ball gowns_

_Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

And… He blew it.

_But everybody's like:_

_Crystal_

_Maybach_

_Diamonds on your timepiece_

_Jet planes_

_Islands_

_Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

Gogo was looking at everybody dancing.

It really was beautiful…

However, there was one thing she did not like.

The fact that it was always the guys who had the 'bravery' to ask the girls.

_And we'll never be royals (royals)_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_

_You can call me queen bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

_Let me live that fantasy_

_ooh ooh oh ooh_

Hiro looked at Gogo and noticed that she seemed a little off once again.

But he knew that if he was going to ask her it was now or never.

"Gogo." said Hiro, with all the courage he could muster.

Gogo turned around and looked at him.

Hiro got up from his seat and walked in front of Gogo.

Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon looked at Hiro and wondered what he was up to.

Gogo knew what he was going to do, more like what he was going to ask.

"Gogo? Do you want to dance?"

Hiro stretched out a hand for Gogo to take.

Except…

Gogo didn't take his hand.

_We're better than we've every dreamed_

_And I'm in love with being queen_

_ooh ooh oh ooh_

_Life is great without a care_

_We aren't caught up in your love affair_

Gogo stared at hiro's hand.

The longer she stared at his hand the more angrier she got.

Hiro looked at her worriedly.

Still, he kept his hand stretched out for her to take.

"Gogo?" asked Hiro.

Still she wouldn't answer back at him.

"Gogo are you okay?" asked Hiro.

"No. No I'm not." said Gogo very firmly.

Her voice sounded as one of agitated.

_And we'll never be royals (royals)_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_

_You can call me queen bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_

_Let me live that fantasy_

The song ended and Hiro's hand fell down to his side.

"Why Gogo? What's wrong?"

Hiro asked worriedly as he saw how Gogo was acting up.

Gogo turned to face away from him.

"What's-"

"SHUT UP!"

Gogo slammed her fist against the table as she screamed at Hiro.

Most people were still in the dance floor so they didn't hear her scream over the music.

However, Wasabi, Fred, and honey Lemon looked shockingly at Gogo.

"Gogo why are you yelling at him?!" asked Honey Lemon.

"Why don't you mind your own business!?" screamed Gogo.

"Chill girl, chill…" said Wasabi.

"Gogo all hiro did was ask you to dance, what's wrong with that?" asked Honey Lemon.

"EVERYTHING!" said Gogo.

Gogo got up from her seat and pushed past Hiro making him fall on the floor.

She exited out of the restaurant, leaving the rest of the gang confused.

And Hiro…

Heartbroken.

****And scene! Hope you guys liked this you guys! See ya guys later! Bye!****


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Okay wait! Before any of you do anything to me for 'abandoning' this story I have a few things to say…**

**Okay. So I know many of you are probably really upset with me for not writing any more chapters in like… 4-5 months. And trust me I know what you guys went through because while I may be an author I'm also a reader. It's happened to me countless of times and I'd always get mad when someone just let their story hanging…**

**I just ask of you all to forgive me and accept this chapter (which is really all I can give) as as apology.**

**I've been caught up in my AP and Honors classes and had absolutely no time to write. I've still got many ideas for this story, but my education always came and comes first.**

**However, I'm glad to be back! I can't tell you guys now much I've missed each and every one of you guys. Yes, I read absolutely all of your reviews and I'd like to say that the reason for me writing this chapter is for you guys.**

**All of your reviews have made my heart soar and it literally hurt me that everytime I looked at my emails there were always comments over continuing my story. It hurt to see that you were all waiting, while I was doing other stuff. This is why I ask for your support.**

**I know that there were comments saying 'oh she's just doing this for reviews!' Well believe it or not that's not true. Publicity can only get you so far, the story however is the real deal.**

**To end all this commotion I just want to mention these final things: I'm still in school so I may not be back for some time again (summer is like 5 weeks away! Yay!), this story doesn't end it's still continuing (I'm really sorry for those of you who thought I just ended the story with hiro's heartbreak), and finally thank you… Enjoy!**

Gogo ran outside into the backyard of the restaurant.

It was humongous, full of gardens and pathways.

The backyard was full of flowers and a lake was made that surrounded the front yard.

A beautiful bridge was se to the side for people to pass by.

Gogo ran to the bridge and sat down on the ground.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head down.

For some reason she wanted to cry, she wanted to let it all out and at the same time she wanted to get all the rage out.

Not knowing what to think anymore she stayed silent.

"That jerk!" Gogo whispered to herself.

"That short stack little disgusting son of a troll!"

"I don't ever want to see him again!"

(Hiro's POV)

Hiro still sat on the floor looking at the door where Gogo had exited.

A million thoughts running through his head, but only one person in mind.

The rest of the gang looked at Hiro then back at each other.

Wasabi and Fred then stood up and went to Hiro, then helping him to his feet and onto his chair.

Still, Hiro's looked lifelessly at the table cloth.

"You okay there little bud?" asked Wasabi.

Hiro didn't respond back.

"Dude, you still there?" asked Fred.

Hiro didn't speak up.

"Hiro please, we just want to-"

As Honey Lemon was going to say something Hiro cut her off by standing up and running outside through the backdoor, the same way Gogo had gone.

Honey Lemon was about to get up from her seat and stop Hiro, but Wasabi calmed her down by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him, Honey Lemon."

"But what if they-"

"They'll be fine."

"Ya I mean, those two are best friends, I'm sure they'll come around." said Fred.

"Alright..."

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred sat down and began praying that tonight everything would be fixed.

(Outside with Hiro)

Hiro sat on a bench outside.

He then laid him head into his hands and tried to calm himself from the nightmare he had just had.

"What happened…"

Hiro asked to no one in particular.

"What did I do?"

Hiro looked at the blue night sky.

"I should have never asked her to dance with me… she clearly wasn't happy from the start and I just go up to her and make it worse!"

"Why did I have to be such a screw up?"

Hiro then lifted his head up and saw a dark spot in the garden.

He got up and started walking towards it.

The closer he got, the more he realized that whatever it was, it was on the bridge.

Hiro hid behind a tree close to the bridge and took a peek.

His eyes widened with surprise and pain at what he was about to hear.

"That short stack little disgusting son of a troll!"

"I don't ever want to see him again!"

Although Gogo had whispered those things, Hiro could feel the hatred and that created a deeper wound in his heart.

Not being able to stop himself he came out from his hiding spot and walked gently towards her.

(Nobody's POV)

"H-how could he… he-"

"I what."

Gogo looked up and was surprised to see Hiro standing in front of her looking,,, neutral?

"Come on say it."

"Say what?" mumbled Gogo.

"Say what you were about to say before I came."

"Nobody orders me to do something. I thought you would know by now…"

"Ya, I know that your self centered and have no compassion for other peroples feelings.

Was Gogo hearing this right…

Did he just called her self centered…?

"Excuse me-"

"No, excuse me because apparently I'm the bad guy here."

Hiro didn't know what he was saying, he just suddenly had this passion inside of him telling hi to let it all out.

"If the shoe fits then I guess you're right, you are the bad guy!"

"Oh and you're so innocent aren't you!"

"I never said that-"

"Well then?!"

"I said you're the bad guy because you are!"

"Oh ya? Then go ahead and tell me what I ever did to make you feel this way towards me!"

Gogo paused for a moment trying to calm her nerves.

Before Gogo could say something Hiro beat her to it.

"Was it the way I kindly asked you to dance with me?"

"N-"

"Was it the fact that I wanted for you to enjoy dinner tonight with all of our friends?"

"Hir-"

"Or maybe it was because I was acting too much like a gentleman."

"I swear if you don't stop-"

"Oh I know maybe it could have been that I wasted $500 on this stupid tux just to impress you!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Both Hiro and Gogo were now fuming at one another, while trying to keep their composure (It wasn't working).

"You really know why I hate you…"

"Oh so you hate me now…" said Hiro, hurt at her choice of words.

"No!"

"Then what is your prob-"

"I AM NOT YOU DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"

Hiro suddenly looked at Gogo, eyes wide but not with anger… instead with realization.

Gogo was tensed up and looked as if she were about to explode at any given second.

With no fear Hiro walked the closest he could to her.

They were not just centimeters apart.

"Hiro, just leave before I do something I might regret."

"You're not the one who's going to do something that one might regret."

Hiro wrapped his arm around her thin waist and with the other made her look at him...

"What do you mea-"

Lips almost barely touching Gogo's whispered…

"That's my part."

He leaned in and…

Fireworks exploded as their lips pressed together into a kiss.

****Well that wraps it up for today, please note that I probably won't be back until June 20? Around there since I live in CA. I hope you guys keep on reading and express your love for Hirogo! Bye!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey… I LIVE! Jk, It's been crazy. All my finals have been tough, but I survived with straight A's! Ya I know you guys couldn't care less about my stuff and just want to read…**

**Oh YA! I forgot to mention… THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU FANS OUT THERE!**

**My fanfic was on the front page, thanks to all of you guys and girls! (Fan girl screaming!)**

**Really quick, before you guys throw yourselves into this new chapter, I wanted to explain for the 'excessive' amount of songs I've been putting in. I know the songs take too much space from the actual fanfic and I feel pretty bad about that. The song's purpose has always been to give you guys something to listen to while you imagine the scene. I promise to no longer excess over song's and limit myself. Just to be clear, I'll continue putting songs, just not the full versions (mostly) and less frequently.**

**BTW special shout out to the fans who have been inspired by my story and will make the shipping greater by adding their own fanfic on the shipping, you know who you are! Keep going and make me (and all of us Hirogo fans) proud!**

**Anyhow, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Sparks were flying… the world was in peace and for once there was no distractions… no obstacles… Everything was in peace, everything felt wonderful, everything… was perfect…

Hiro wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Gogo's waist. Giving her no choice but to give in.

Gogo was a whole nother story, as she felt frustration, guilt, and... peace?

10 seconds into the kiss Hiro slowly split his lips from Gogo's, savoring all he could before it was all over.

Their eyes, once closed, reopened and came into realization of what had just happened between them.

Hiro's face was lit up, but displayed affection and joy never the less.

Gogo, she could have been confused, felt manipulated or distraught, ever straight out deranged, but in actuality she was flustered. Checks as pink as could be and nose as cherry colored as a rasberry.

In all honesty, to say that she didn't look cute was something Hiro knew he couldn't avoid, but he was considerate of being dug into a bigger, greater grave than he already was.

_Well I already kissed her and poured out all my emotions with it, so I might as well go all the way, not nothing I can do anymore._

"You know, I've always thought you looked excessively cute when you get flustered."

"..."

"Gogo."

"..."

"Are you-"

"This is wrong."

"W-what are-"

"Hiro just stop."

"Why? We weren't-"

"There was no we and there will never be a we. We doesn't even exist."

"Actually the english language book clearly states that 'we' is a term used to describe more than one-"

"Do you realize what you just did!"

"All w- I did was-"

"Make me into a petafile."

"What? No Gogo that wasn't-"

"Isn't that what the word stands for?"

"Gogo-"

"An older person being in a relationship with another four years younger or more."

"But I'm the one who did it!"

"And I'm the one that'll get arrested!"

Hiro jumped a bit in surprise. Out of all the things he'd been prepared for, this was certainly, most definitely, not one of them.

"Gogo, I-I"

"You what Hiro! You kissed me, you made me feel like a fool, you hurt me-"

"When have I ever hurt you…"

"You might as well have."

Hiro began reaching out his hand to hers when she got up and pulled away.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me."

With that said Gogo began speed walking down the bridge back and headed towards the restaurant.

"Gogo wait, please."

Gogo kept walking, ignoring him.

"Gogo."

She began walking faster.

"GOGO GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

A bright light headed towards Gogo, but before it could Hiro ran and pushed her out of the way.

Both were spared but the restaurant wasn't.

Soon enough the bright light made a coalition with the side of the restaurant and when it did he glowing light turned out to be a magnetic ball of some kind, resembling a bomb.

"What the heck is that!" screamed Gogo.

The ball soon began ball was the stomach and arms and legs began to come out, the head started displaying feature of a robot. The body of said robot became sore slim, but strong built. It was a piece of machinery to represent a human being. A TDK 69x5 (Total Diabalation Knock-Out) the gun had a variety of bullet holes that carried 10x bullets to shoot precise and faster than The Flash (not possible)it was the type of gun, so advanced and hazardous to cause total destruction at an inch or reach (it's not a real gun… at least I think it isn't) came out of his arm and his nail like fingers became nives. Blades crawled out through the surface of his palms and eyes blood red glowed.

"What the HELL is that." asked Gogo.

"It's a robot…"

"No genius it's a bear in a pink tutu. And get off of me."

Before Hiro could get off from Gogo, she took charge and threw him off of her.

Hiro fell to the ground, crashing his neck and back of the head onto the ground.

"Ow!"

Gogo decided to ignore him and start running towards the restaurant.

"Gogo wait! Where are you going?!"

"The gang's in there!"

Hiro's pupils went wide with realization.

"Wait! It's too dangerous lets-"

"Women up Hiro!"

As Hiro was about to retort, he realized it wouldn't make a difference as she was already at the entrance.

"Oh come on!"

That said, Hiro ran off after Gogo to find the gang.

_Just great… _

_I poured out all my feelings through a kiss and she responds by running away!_

_Ya Hiro, she soooo likes you back_

_Shut up brain!_

_Hey you're the one who's responding to his own mind_

_Not this again_

_Oh by the way you might want to look where you're headed_

_What are you-_

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

A fireball headed towards him, but before it could hit somebody pushed him out of the way…

"Come on dude move it!"

**(Bet you were all thinking it was Gogo huh? Well it wasn't it was Fred, ha! Got you guys!)**

"Dude if you don't move soon I'm gonna have to use the force of the Fred."

"Ow my head… again…"

"Come on let's go!"

"Go where?!"

"I don't know just away from here!"

Fred got Hiro by his wrist and started running to the front of the restaurant.

"Fred where are we going?!"

"Didn't i already say, I don't know?"

"Dude!"

They were now at the front when across the street came a speed fast vehicle.

"Were gonna jump."

"WHAT Fred are you crazy!"

"Only a little, come on, one…"

"Fred…"

"Two…"

"Not cool!"

"And…"

Fred grabbed hiro from his arm and swung him at the vehicle and jumped in himself at the last second.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Honey Lemon." said Fred. Hiro had threw Hiro inside, onto the seat next to Honey Lemon and was now in the back middle seat.

Fred on the other hand, fell, more like crashed, into Honey Lemon.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?!" asked Wasabi, as he was driving as fast, and carefully as he could **(Ha don't we all just adore Wasabi's careful driving? I would actually prefer Gogo taking the wheel, who's with me!)**

"Not my fault Hiro was yapping away about "Where are you taking me?""

"Well Hiro, were going to the base." answered Wasabi.

"Thank you for clarification."

"No prob."

Wasabi was put to a halt as the traffic light turned red.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" screamed Gogo.

"Don't you dare take the wheel again!"

"Are you telling me what to do…" asked Gogo menacingly.

"Ummm…. no?" answered a frightened and regretful Wasabi.

"Oh no." said Honey Lemon.

(At the base)

The familiar van lifted off above a building and fell into the garage door where a blue light circled the car and took it under ground, all while the garage door closed.

**Sorry it took so long to begin writing, but as I said before school was a pain. **

**Just to inform you guys my future Junior courses have left me with five classes worth of homework. This is what you get when you sign up for four AP's and Math Analysis Honors…. no summer. **

**However, this won't stop my creativeness from flowing, I'll be keeping my promise of finishing my story by the time summer comes to a close. No need to worry! I'll be uploading every day and/or every two days. **

****Thanks for being fans and supporting me through this fanfic. Also thank you to all who show me their support through reviews and PM's. I'll always respond ASAP when one of you decides to PM me. Lates!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeeey. How's everybody do'en? Good? Okay great! Now do time wasters… on with the chapter! (P.S. sorry for last chapters update that malfunctioned, I fixed it though!) Enjoy!**

"Wooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo! That was epic!" screamed Fred.

The van was now inside underground in the base.

Fred displayed excitement. Of course whenever Gogo was in control Fred took it upon himself to wave his hands in the air like he doesn't care and act as if was a rollercoaster greater than 6 flags.

Honey Lemon admittedly enjoyed it but was always a little worried for gogo's reckless driving.

Hiro ended up holding the puking feeling in and while about to partake in said puking he was stopped short as he was transfixed on Gogo, who was behind the wheel. He ended up staring at her dreamily the whole way, forgetting about the sickening feeling of vomit in his stomach.

Wasabi… oh boy Wasabi… The whole ride he was puking out the window and everybody swore that he left a trail of vomit and anyone could have followed.

"That was NOT epic…" said a freaked out Wasabi.

"Come on man you're exaggerating, remember when Gogo went up the building!?"

"Oh I'm going to be sick…"

"Guys come on we have a mission." said Honey LEmon, who had already started up the computers.

"Honey's right get it together." said Gogo.

At that Hiro snapped out of his love struck mode and called for Baymax.

"Ow."

The electrical red device in the corner opened and an inflated Baymax came out.

"Hiro, you require my assistance?"

"Yes."

Hiro went to the main computer and looked at news reports that had just came in.

"The restaurant we were in was attacked."

"Ya, second time in a row." said Fred.

"This can't be a coincidence, first Fred's house then the restaurant we were eating at?" said Hiro.

Hiro looked over at Baymax.

"Baymax, I need you to roll in all the suspects from that time where Fred's house was bombed."

"Yes, I am on it."

"Alright."

Hiro got out a magnetic disc and spoke into it.

"Check all life sources in N Pacific location 246 from time eight to midnight."

The disc went, once again, towards its assigned destination.

"Dude, is that the disc from last time?" asked Fred.

"Ya, I gave it a few upgrades during these past few days."

"Nice." said Wasabi.

"Thanks."

The disc came back and landed directly on the base component Hiro had modified.

"Alright gang, these were all the people who were there from eight to midnight at the restaurant. Baymax transmit the pictures from last times attack onto the main computer."

"Alright."

Baymax put his hand on top of a hand scanner on the main station and in an instant all the pictures were on the main screen, along with the newly discovered pictures.

"Okay, these are all the people who were between the time frame of both attacks, whomever was at both places must be the one the robot's after." explained Hiro.

The computer then matched every possible suspect, but to no avail came the person whom the gang searched for.

"Man this should have worked, why didn't it?" said Wasabi as he collapsed onto his chir.

"I don't know… Honey Lemon can you check the computer program and see if there are any glitches in the system?" asked Hiro.

"I already did, everything seems to be in order."

"We're being tracked…" said Gogo.

"That's a good assumption Gogo but-" Hiro was cut off.

"No I mean we're being tracked."

Hiro looked at Gogo with all the serious he could muster.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, the computer can't match up any of those people becaause they aren't who the psycho robot is targeting." said Gogo.

"But who else was at both of those places when it happened?" asked Fred.

"Oh no... " said Honey Lemon.

Hiro's eyes grew wide, Wasabi began having a heart attack, and Fred… he just kept being Fred.

"We are the only one's the computer doesn't have photos of, at least from those places." said Gogo.

"We were there… so that means…" began honey Lemon.

"Ya. We're the one's being targeted." finished Gogo.

Everyone looked down in defeat, but Hiro was the first to stand up and speak.

"Well there's a robot cashing us…" started Hiro.

"A psychotic madman is probably behind it…" continued Gogo.

"We're it's target." said Honey Lemon.

"So let's go give him a piece of our mind." said Wasabi.

"YA BIG HERO 6 ASSEMBLE!" finished Fred.

Everyone sprinted to their dressing rooms and got into their super hero crime fighting suits.

Soon everyone got into their transportation units.

Wasabi got into his totally upgraded car. Which was neon green and had hard core lightning stains of dark green on the sides.

Fred joined Wasabi in the passenger seat since he was not allowed to drive his own vehicle because of…

_Flashback_

"_Yo, this car is off the chain!" screamed Fred._

_Fred was going in circles INSIDE the base._

"_Dude, cool it you're going to break something!" said Wasabi._

"_You're just jealous-"_

"_Fred watch out!"_

_Fred couldn't control the speedy car as it crashed into a computer station._

"_Oops, my bad…"_

"_dude you realize you just ran into-"_

"_My station!" screamed Gogo, with furry in her eyes._

"_You little piece of sh-"_

_End of Flashback_

"Man, a guy makes one mistake then he's not allowed to drive." complained Fred.

"It's either you come with me or we give you the oldest car we can think of that even a grandma will be able to drive faster."

"Shesh."

Anyhow, Honey Lemon got into her own supercar, which was, as one can imagine pink. With yellow stands of highlights on the front and rear.

Gogo jumped onto her mega speed motorcycle, which was black with yellow strips that glowed in the dark.

Hiro was all ready to go on Baymax and began to give directions.

"Okay, i've installed microphones into each of our helmets, so we can communicate to one another if we either lose sight of our target or need backup, it's like calling someone and you can call one person or everyone at the same time"

"Cool!" said Fred.

"The microphones can turn on and off by voice command."

"Even more so!" screamed Fred with excitement.

"Everyone say, initiate."

"Initiate!"

"Cool…"

"Nice."

"Sick."

"AWESOME!"

"Ow!" everyone got their eardrums hurt from Fred's screams.

"Fred be careful." said Hiro.

"Don't worry man I've got this… Dum du du bum Fred he's the greatest most awesome, most strong, most fit, bu bu bum, oh ya he's on a mission, uhm uhm-" Fred started singing, to everyone's dismay.

"Um hiro, is there any way to mute him?" asked Wasabi.

"Ya for the mute feature just say 'block' whomever you want." responded Hiro.

"Got ya. Block Fred." as soon as he said those magic words Fred was the only voice he couldn't hear.

Everybody else ended up doing the same thing, leaving Fred in his own words full of his 'enchanting' song about himself.

"Okay now that that's out of the way.. we have a robot on the loss. We have to do whatever we can to find him and track him. It's a half and hour past midnight, we'll meet up again soon as the clock hits one. It should give us all enough time to find the robot thanks to our rides. Alright, everybody ready?" asked Hiro.

"Ready!" everybody responded.

"Then let's go!"

(Above the sky's with Hiro)

Baymax and Hiro were in the sky watching everything and trying to notice if anything was out of place.

"Everything looks in place." said Hiro.

"But your heart does not."

"What are you talking about Baymax?"

"Ever since you came back to the base your heart levels have decreased and pain has taken over."

"Okay, you're exaggerating."

"You are no longer feeling contempt."

"No Baymax I'm fine."

"Hiro we are friends, are we not."

"Ya, I'm sorry Baymax it's just… it's complicated…"

"Gogo."

"Ya."

"I do not understand what seems to be the problem, if you two share feeling for one another should both of you not be going on what is called a date."

"I know Baymax, but she's- she's older than me."

"I thought that detail didn't matter to you."

"It didn't before… but when Gogo claimed it was a bad image it made me think differently."

"Age should never be a wall for true love."

"Wow Baymax where'd you learn that one?"

**(A/N: It's my catch phrase! Yay!)**

"I just heard it off of an author."

"You know… I guess you're right."

"Should we check lower ground to 'assist' Gogo?"

"Ya let's go 'assist' her."

"Okay."

That said Baymax headed off to find Gogo, which was pretty quick, but tricky as she was zooming all over the place and everything was but a blur from her view.

"Gogo!"

She still kept going.

"Gogo!"

Nothing.

"Go- Wait a minute…"

"Initiate, calling Gogo Tomago."

"Gogo."

Gogo heard hiro's voice inside her helmet.

"Hiro."

"Gogo I need to talk to you."

"Is it about the mission?"

"No it's about-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Gogo please listen to me! I love you!"

Gogo kept going so Hiro made his assumptions.

"Gogo muted me didn't she?" asked Hiro to no one in particular.

"Gogo you can't ignore me forever!"

"Oh come on!"

"The sky is beautiful, is it not Hiro?" commented Baymax.

"Ya.. it sure- Hmh…" light bulb!

Gogo was going the fastest she could, her motorcycle had turned back into a same box component and was tucked away in her boot, she was now using her magnetic discs to glide through the streets and buildings, and top of trains (she lives for danger).

She was trying to complete her mission when Hiro and Baymax came by the side any technically kidnapped her into the skies.

**(A/N: A virtual cookie for whoever can guess which movie I got this idea of kidnapping the girl from! P.S. the movie which i got this from is my fav!)**

"Hiro! Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain."

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Gogo."

Gogo looked into his eyes and saw his pain.

"One chance."

Hiro smiled a bit.

Gogo sat down next to Hiro and looked towards him.

"Now what?"

"Hmh hmh hmh hmh hmh hmh, hmh hmh hmh hmh hmh hm hmh…"

(A Whole New World from Aladdin) (Italicized is Hiro, Italicized/underlined is Gogo, and just underlined is both singing together.)

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_To where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red letter_

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

For you and me…

Hiro and Gogo looked at one another, then began giggling, which turned into laughs, which were the explosions of laughters.

"Man that has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done." said Gogo.

"I guess we were just in the mood, you know?"

"Ya…We are never doing that again."

"Got it."

Hiro looked off at Gogo thinking to himself.

_Man what would Tadashi say if he saw me right now?_

**And that's a wrap! hope this has satisfied some of your guys's fanfic stomach's! Bye and see you all later this week! **

****Midnight' Dragon Conqueror signing off!****


End file.
